Intimate Whispers
by unwritten voices
Summary: A 50-sentence challenge centered around Kaname and Yuuki.


Some of the sentences are connected, and in some sentences Yuuki is a pure blood.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes made in these sentences.

.::.

**1: Ring**

Among vampires, rings were unnecessary, Yuuki reminded herself for the umpteenth time as she stared at her bare ring finger; but she desperately wanted one, even if her blood tie with Kaname was enough to remind her that they were together forever.

**2: Hero**

He had saved her from the Level E ten years ago, and ever since then she held a special place for him in her heart.

**3: Memory**

Yuuki smiled, reminiscing the time when she was and begged Kaname to stay with her.

**4: Box**

Yuuki had entered her dorm room to find a large, rectangular box on her bed, the note attached to it told her it was from Kaname; steadily, she lifted the lid off and squealed when she found a beautiful pale peach dress inside.

**5: Run**

Yuuki zipped through the surrounding forest, in pursuit of Kaname; she had to find him, and she had to find out why he would do that to Aidou-senpai's father, to find out why he would keep things from her after promising that they would be equals.

**6: Hurricane**

She didn't know exactly how he got rid of the Level E, but she knew that there was a large gust of wind that blew little specks of dust around.

**7: Wings**

Under a moment of sheer panic, anxiety, and the growing need for Kaname, Yuuki had sprouted a pair of blood butterfly wings.

**8: Cold**

For a moment, Yuuki shuddered as she stared into Kaname's cold, hard eyes when she spoke of Zero.

**9: Red**

She stifled a moan as his sanguine fluid slivered down her throat and pooled into her stomach, sending warmth throughout her body, and leaving her almost completely satisfied.

**10: Drink**

"Kaname," Yuuki murmured as she eyed the wine glass filled with blood wine, "I hope you're not trying to get me drunk."

**11: Midnight**

"Ne, Onii-sama," Little Yuuki crawled onto his lap, resting her head on his chest; Kaname wrapped his arms around her, warmly, kissing the crown of her head: "We'll be just like Cinderella one day, right?"

**12: Temptation**

It was during the moments when they were alone, that Yuuki felt the connection the strongest and she found it harder and harder to keep her hands away from him.

**13: View**

From the balcony, she could see the soiree at every angle, but she didn't pay any mind to the others – her eyes were for him, and the many women that had been lined up for him; her heart clenched for a moment, and she felt near to tears before she blinked them away and went back to the windowless room, reminder herself that they were just too different.

**14: Music**

The imaginary orchestra started up when young Yuuki gave the signal; she slipped her hand into Kaname's, beaming brightly at him as a blush adorned her face, and the waltz began.

**15: Silk**

She'd run her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp countless times before, but she'd only managed to notice the fineness of his hair now.

**16: Cover**

As soon as she saw Kaname's head, Yuuki ducked behind the wall balcony, biting her lip to keep from squealing; she'd nearly been caught!

**17: Promise**

Yuuki's fingers grazed against his cheeks, worshipping the beauty that belonged to her, and her alone; she rested her forehead against Kaname's, smiling sadly, "I'll be by your side forever, no matter how tainted you are… because I want to be tainted, too."

**18: Dream**

She knew that it would never happen, the chances of Kaname falling in love with her; still, she couldn't help but wonder if he saw her in that way.

**19: Candle**

While Kaname spoke with a waiter in a language that was unknown to Yuuki, she found herself engrossed in his beauty that was illuminated by the single lit candle in the middle of the table.

**20: Talent**

Yuuki's eye twitched slightly as she sat on the bench beside Kaname, his fingers dancing across the piano keys, "What on earth _can't _you do, Kaname?"

**21: Silence**

She'd watched the man the crazy man called Kaname come and go, always yelling at the crazy man for calling him for no reason; and even though she wondered why he came for her, she never dared to speak a word.

**22: Journey**

The ride home was tiring, and silent, but Yuuki was glad to be reunited with Kaname.

**23: Fire**

The burning in her throat had pooled into her core, desperately wishing that his hands would finally give in and please her; Yuuki keened, breaking from his neck as they did just that.

**24: Strength**

"My beautiful, strong Onii-sama," Yuuki sighed, unbuttoning the first three buttons of his dress shirt as he slid to his knees; she briefly grazed her knuckles against his cheek, leaning over so that her lips were at his neck, her nose nuzzling the pulsing vein underneath: "How is it possible that _you _are_**mine**_?"

**25: Mask**

She hated when he tried to make it seem as if nothing was wrong with him, she hated the wall he put up: "I don't understand, Kaname," Yuuki exclaimed, her eyes watering rapidly, "Why do you try to shut me out this way?"

**26: Ice**

He'd been told that his heart was a block of ice – so cold and untouchable; but that was never the case with Yuuki, who always held the power to make that block of ice melt.

**27: Fall**

The wound wasn't much, a simple graze on the carpet, but little Yuuki wailed as if she'd lost a limb, and in an effort to comfort her Kaname kissed her knee, petting her head softly.

**28: Forgotten**

He'd almost forgotten how it felt to be held with warmth such as Yuuki's; Kaname wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the embrace and pulling her closer.

**29: Dance**

"Princess Yuuki," Kaname bowed, holding out his hand to little Yuuki, "Shall we dance, fair maiden?"

**30: Body**

She puts the goddess of Venus to shame, Kaname thought as he studied Yuuki's petite frame while she slept; she was blissfully unaware of the sensual features she held and the amount of seduction she unconsciously sent to him: "How cruel, Yuuki," Kaname whispered against her ear.

**31: Sacred**

Kaname knew that Yuuki believed that he would never return her love for him, and he desperately wished she would set aside her insecurities so that she could see how he worshipped the ground she walked on.

**32: Farewells**

His heart clenched as she called out to him, not wanting for him to be left behind, but she wouldn't remember him after Juri's spell - she wouldn't be the Yuuki she was now; "We'll be together again, Yuuki," said Kaname as he went off to help Haruka, "This I promise."

**33: World**

With Yuuki, Kaname was vaguely aware of anything else around him.

**34: Formal**

"Onii-sama, Kaname-sama, Kaname-senpai," Kaname sighed, shutting his eyes as he kissed a strand of her hair, "Yuuki, when will you call me 'Kaname'?"

**35: Fever**

Kaname pressed the back of his hand against little Yuuki's warm head; it hadn't gone down, but just as he stood to fetch a wet towel, Yuuki latched onto his arm and begged him to stay with tear filled eyes, and he complied easily.

**36: Laugh**

She giggled uncontrollably, and to Kaname it sounded like the tinkling of bells.

**37: Lies**

"Sara's right, Yuuki," Kaname confirmed, refraining from reaching out to grasp Yuuki's cheek to wipe the tears away and to touch her after not being able to for so long; he struggled to keep a straight face and embrace Yuuki tightly and tell her that everything was all right, "I killed Ouri and I planned the Kiryuus' demise."

**38: Forever**

They were pure bloods – he'd have an eternity to show her how much he loved her.

**39: Overwhelmed**

He was attacked with warmth and the feeling of being loved that he succumbed to the weakness in his knees and slid to the ground, leaving him completely vulnerable to anything Yuuki had in mind for him.

**40: Whisper**

The best part of it all was when a blush graced Yuuki's face whenever he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

**41: Wait**

Kaname smiled distantly as he watched Yuuki being dragged away by Zero, finally deciding to respond to Takuma, "She'll come back to me," _and I'll be here waiting_.

**42: Talk**

At this stage in their relationship, words were no longer needed; all it took for Kaname to express his everlasting feelings for Yuuki was one look, and she understood, often responding with a kiss.

**43: Search**

Swimming in the darkness, Kaname had always been searching for the light he'd wished would spare him of his solitude; he soon found his light in the form of a newborn baby named Yuuki.

**44: Hope**

Yuuki was the last shred of hope that the world had for the peace between humans and vampires, Kaname realized; and she was all his.

**45: Eclipse**

The moon was eclipsed with a redness that mirrored Kaname's eyes as he stared at Yuuki's neck from his spot by the window, nearly sending him to the edge.

**46: Gravity**

And when baby Yuuki opened her eyes for the first time, Kaname found that the only thing tying him to the earth was her.

**47: Roses**

Over the years, Kaname found the number of roses he has given to Yuuki grew, and continued to grow; but somehow, she has always given them away, only keeping the one he encased for her in the resin.

**48: Unknown**

For once, Kaname was the one being showered with presents from an anonymous source (though she didn't completely pull it off, always giggling when he showed it to her).

**49: Lock**

"Is it selfish of me," Kaname asked her one day, brushing his knuckles against her cheek and showering her face with kisses, "to want to lock you away and keep you all to myself?"

**50: Breathe**

He kissed an immensely breathless Yuuki, swallowing every moan, groan, and plea she gave to him as his hands freely roamed her trembling and bucking body, thinking, _yes, that's right, Yuuki, know who you belong to._


End file.
